Jackson County, Georgia
Jackson County is a county located in the northeastern part of the U.S. state of Georgia. As of the 2010 census, the population was 60,485. The county seat is Jefferson. Jackson County comprises the Jefferson, GA Micropolitan Statistical Area, which is included in the Atlanta-Athens-Clarke County-Sandy Springs, GA Combined Statistical Area. History Most of the first non-Native American settlers came from Effingham County in 1786. On February 11, 1796, Jackson County was split off from part of Franklin County, Georgia. The new county was named in honor of Revolutionary War Lieutenant Colonel, Congressman, Senator and Governor James Jackson. The county originally covered an area of approximately , with Clarksboro as its first county seat. In 1801, the Georgia General Assembly granted of land in Jackson County for a state college. Franklin College (now University of Georgia) began classes the same year, and the city of Athens was developed around the school. Also the same year, a new county was developed around the new college town, and Jackson lost territory to the new Clarke. The county seat was moved to an old Indian village called Thomocoggan, a location with ample water supply from Curry Creek and four large springs. In 1804, the city was renamed Jefferson, after Thomas Jefferson. Jackson lost more territory in 1811 in the creation of Madison County, in 1818 in the creation of Walton, Gwinnett, and Hall counties, in 1858 in the creation of Banks County, and in 1914 in the creation of Barrow County. The first county courthouse, a log and wooden frame building with an attached jail, was built on south side of the public square; a second, larger, two-story brick courthouse with a separate jailhouse was built in 1817. In 1880, a third was built on a hill north of the square. This courthouse was the oldest continuously operating courthouse in the United States until 2004, when the current courthouse was constructed north of Jefferson. Law and government http://www.jacksoncountygov.com/Index.aspx?page=283 Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.0%) is water. The vast majority of Jackson County is located in the Upper Oconee River sub-basin of the Altamaha River basin, with just a small portion of the county's northern edge, between Maysville to just east of Commerce, located in the Broad River sub-basin of the Savannah River basin. Rivers and creeks *North Oconee River **Sandy Creek (Georgia) **Curry Creek *Middle Oconee River **Pond Fork **Allen Creek (Holders Creek) *Mulberry River Major highways * Interstate 85 * U.S. Route 129 * U.S. Route 129 Business * U.S. Route 441 * U.S. Route 441 Business * State Route 11 * State Route 11 Business * State Route 11 Connector * State Route 15 * State Route 15 Alternate * State Route 53 * State Route 59 * State Route 60 * State Route 82 * State Route 82 Connector * State Route 98 * State Route 124 * State Route 330 * State Route 332 * State Route 334 * State Route 335 * State Route 346 (former) * State Route 403 (unsigned designation for I-85) Adjacent counties *Banks County - north *Madison County - east *Clarke County - southeast *Gwinnett County - southwest *Barrow County - west *Hall County - northwest Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 41,589 people, 15,057 households, and 11,488 families residing in the county. The population density was 122 people per square mile (47/km²). There were 16,226 housing units at an average density of 47 per square mile (18/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 89.00% White, 7.78% Black or African American, 0.18% Native American, 0.96% Asian, 1.07% from other races, and 1.01% from two or more races. 3.00% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 15,057 households out of which 36.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.50% were married couples living together, 10.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 23.70% were non-families. 19.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.71 and the average family size was 3.10. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.60% under the age of 18, 8.70% from 18 to 24, 31.80% from 25 to 44, 22.50% from 45 to 64, and 10.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 100.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $40,349, and the median income for a family was $46,211. Males had a median income of $34,063 versus $22,774 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,808. About 9.90% of families and 12.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.30% of those under age 18 and 17.90% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 60,485 people, 21,343 households, and 16,479 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 23,752 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 86.8% white, 6.8% black or African American, 1.7% Asian, 0.2% American Indian, 2.7% from other races, and 1.8% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 6.2% of the population. In terms of ancestry, Of the 21,343 households, 40.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.9% were married couples living together, 11.3% had a female householder with no husband present, 22.8% were non-families, and 18.7% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.80 and the average family size was 3.18. The median age was 37.1 years. The median income for a household in the county was $51,506 and the median income for a family was $58,239. Males had a median income of $43,906 versus $33,248 for females. The per capita income for the county was $22,473. About 11.7% of families and 15.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 19.7% of those under age 18 and 12.1% of those age 65 or over. Education * Commerce City School District * Jackson County School District * Jefferson City School District Attractions * Atlanta Dragway (Commerce) * Chateau Elan (Braselton) * Mayfield Dairy Visitors Center (Braselton) * Sandy Creek Golf Course (Commerce) * Tanger Outlet Center (Commerce) National Historic Places * Braselton Historic District * Commerce Commercial Historic District * Governor L. G. Hardman House (Commerce) * Hillcrest-Allen Clinic and Hospital (Hoschton) * Holder Plantation (Jefferson) * Hoschton Depot * Old Jackson County Courthouse (Jefferson) * Jefferson Historic District * Oak Avenue Historic District(Jefferson) * Paradise Cemetery (Jefferson) * Seaborn M. Shankle House (Commerce) * Shields-Etheridge Farm * Talmo Historic District * Williamson-Maley-Turner Farm (Jefferson) Parks and cultural institutions * Crawford W. Long Museum (Jefferson) * Hurricane Shoals Park Events * Daisy Festival - May (first full weekend) (Nicholson) * Mule Days - May (Shields-Etheridge Farm) * Annual City Lights Festival - mid-June (Commerce) * Celebrate Braselton - July 4 (Braselton) * Art in the Park - mid-September (Hurricane Shoals) * Annual Fall Festival - September (last weekend) (Hoschton) * Jefferson High School and Jefferson Middle School Band Concerts - throughout the year (Jefferson) * Jackson County Comprehensive High School, East Jackson Comprehensive High School, East Jackson Middle, and West Jackson Middle School Band Concerts - throughout the year Cities and towns * Arcade * Braselton * Commerce * Hoschton * Jefferson * Maysville * Nicholson * Pendergrass * Talmo Unincorporated communities * Apple Valley * Attica * Brockton * Center * Clarksboro * Constantine * Dry Pond * Ednaville (Braselton) * Fairview * Grove Level * Holders * Holly Springs * Red Stone * Sells * Stoneham * Thompsons Mills (Braselton) * Thurmack * Thyatira * Wilsons Church See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Jackson County, Georgia References External links *Jackson County government website *Jackson County historical marker *Atlanta Dragway *Mayfield Dairy *Chateau Elan *Sandy Creek Golf Course *Tanger Outlet Center *Traditions of Braselton *Crawford W. Long Museum *Hurricane Shoals Park Category:Counties of Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Jackson County, Georgia Category:1796 establishments in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Counties of Appalachia Category:Settlements established in 1796